


Love Like You

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: House Cleaning, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor panic attack, Mutual Pining, Negative Thoughts, Soft boys are soft, Song: Love Like You, Steven Universe References, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Platonic Moxiety fluff in the form of hurt/comfort (also: implied Logicality and pre-Prinxiety/mutual pining Prinxiety cause why not?)





	Love Like You

"Virgil, could you get some more paper towels from the kitchen? These shelves are a bit more dusty than I thought," Roman turned to face Virgil, holding up a hand to show him the dirty paper towel. 

 

Virgil made a face and nodded. "Ugh, gross. Yeah, I'll be right back." He headed to the kitchen to grab them. The day had been going pretty well. After they'd all had breakfast, Patton had announced that it was cleaning day. "The house is getting a bit too cluttered and I know if we all work together, it'll be fun!"

 

Logan was in the kitchen, putting up the clean dishes. "Hey, Lo. Where'd you move the paper towels?" The logical side jumped a little at the sound of Virgil's voice, almost dropping the plate he was holding. Virgil raised an eyebrow at him and let out a soft sigh of irritation.

 

"Virgil. I apologize; you startled me." He put the plate up in the cabinet. "The paper towels are on top of the fridge; I had to move them so I could wipe down the counters," he replied. Virgil grabbed them and headed back to the living room. _"Why do I always scare everyone? I thought they were used to me by now... Are they faking it? What if they're just pretending to like me?"_ The ugly thoughts circled around and around in an endless loop. He gave Roman the paper towels and went back to folding the blankets.

 

The room was silent for a few minutes until Roman let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh, heavens, it's too quiet in here! Which means it's boring! How about some music?" Patton smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

 

"That sounds great!" the moral side agreed. Roman grinned and conjured up a speaker. "Let's play some music from Steven Universe! I love those songs," Roman said as the music started. Patton giggled and sang with Roman.

 

_/We are the Crystal Gems/We'll always save the day/And if you think we can't/We'll always find a way/That's why the people of this world/Believe in/Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl/And Steven/_

 

Virgil shook his head, smiling softly at them. He loved them so much. He loved how gentle and kind Patton was. He loved Roman's singing (though he'd never admit it; the Prince's ego was big enough). He loved Logan's tangents and 'accidental' dad jokes. But what he still couldn't understand was why they were letting him in to their friend group. He got lost in his thoughts as he cleaned up, half way listening to the music.

 

Patton finished up his part of the cleaning. "Great work so far, kiddos! We're almost done. I'll be right back; I'm going to go talk to Logan."

 

Roman chuckled as soon as Patton was out of earshot. "Pfft, _talk,_ huh? How much you want to bet they're just making out?" Roman nudged Virgil with his elbow. The anxious side rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

 

"I'm not gonna bet you anything, Princey. You're probably right, but just leave them alone ok? They haven't really been able to spend any alone time together today." Roman shrugged his shoulders and sat down. 

 

"Phew, I'm tired. Come sit down with me, Virge. We deserve a small break," the Prince plopped himself down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Virgil hesitated for a moment but sat down. A new song came on and Roman hummed along, swaying softly and setting his hand on Virgil's knee. Virgil frowned, wincing at the lyrics. _"Oh, no, not this song..."_

 

_/If I could begin to be/Half of what you think of me/I could do about anything/I could even learn how to love/_

 

The lyrics hit terribly close to home. The negative, intrusive thoughts in his head got louder. _"You'll never be enough for them. You don't know how to love anyone, you'll never be good enough."_ He clenched his hands into fists, knuckles white and nails biting into his palms so hard he thought the skin might break. He felt constricted and why was it suddenly so hard to breathe-?

 

He felt Roman's hand move away from his knee and touch his shoulder. "Virgil? Hey, what's wrong?" Roman's voice was twinged with worry. Virgil shook his head, mumbling "I'm fine, could you just... change the song, please?"

 

Roman tilted his head to the side, confusion etching his features. "Okay? Sure, here." He waved his hand and the music stopped. "Should I go get Pat-"

 

"No! No, I'm... I'm fine. I'll be in my room." Virgil got up and practically ran up the stairs before Roman had a chance to try and stop him.

 

Virgil got up to his room and slammed the door. _"Stupid song, stupid lyrics, why'd you freak out like that? Roman was actually showing you affection and you ruined it, what's wrong with you?"_

 

He sighed and laid down on his bed, trying to sort through his racing thoughts. _"Why is he so nice? Why does he care about me? Why do they all care about me so much?"_

 

He slipped his headphones on and scrolled through his playlist until he found the song he was looking for. He put it on repeat and closed his eyes, singing along softly.

 

_/I always thought I might be bad/Now I'm sure that it's true/Cause I think you're so good/And I'm nothing like you/Look at you go/I just adore you/I wish that I knew/What makes you think I'm so special/_

 

The song always reminded him of his friends, especially Patton. Sweet, caring, loving Patton, who always did his best to include him, to be kind to him. Too bad Virgil didn't deserve Patton's warm hugs. Didn't deserve Roman's gentle touches. Didn't deserve Logan's calm words. He kept singing, and despite his best efforts not to, he began crying.

 

A knock on his door interrupted the swirl of thoughts he'd gotten trapped in. Virgil sat up and took his headphones off. "Hey, kiddo, can I come in?" Virgil hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and called out, "Yeah, come in."

 

Patton opened the door and saw Virgil curled up in his bed, knees pressed against his chest. Virgil wouldn't meet his eyes but Patton just knew Virgil had been crying. "Hey, can I sit down next to you?" Virgil nodded. The moral side wrapped an arm around the anxious side.

 

Patton's heart broke a little to see that his kiddo was so upset. Roman had explained what had happened, and he had to try and fix it. He told Virgil in a kind yet firm voice, "Virgil. You're not bad."

 

The anxious side looked at Patton incredulously. "W-wait. What?" Virgil stammered out, looking into Patton's eyes.

 

"You're not bad. I think you're perfect and special just the way you are. I know, _we_ know, that you love us. You try your best every day and that's what's important. You're my best friend, Virgil. I love you. We all love you. Logan and Roman and me. You _do_ deserve us, Virgil. I promise." 

 

"But... Pat, I... I mean..." Virgil stammered, trying to talk but unable to get more than a few words out. Patton gently pulled Virgil into a warm embrace. "I love you, kiddo!" Virgil laughed softly, happiness filling his chest. He returned Patton's embrace, letting the warmth of the hug relax him. A blush spread across his cheeks. "Love you too, Dad."


End file.
